Karen 2.0 is back! (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Karen 2.0 is back!. One day in Ponyville, SpongeBob and his friends were about to introduced Plankton's computer wife, Karen to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight, I would like you and your friends to meet Plankton's computer wife, Karen. Karen: Hello, It is very nice to meet you all. Plankton has told me a lot about you all. Plankton: What can I say? I'm a changed man. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you, Karen. Karen: Charmed, Twilight. Rainbow Dash: I don't get it, Plankton. Since when are you married to a computer anyway? Plankton: It's a long story, Rainbow Dash. Just then, There was a big crowd outside the castle as SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends check it out. When they got out, They discovered a red alicorn stallion possessing his magic for good. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow, I've never seen anypony doing such magic before. Twilight Sparkle: Me either, SpongeBob. Pinkie Pie: Let's go see him. So, They came to see him. Mirage the Illusionist: No autographs please. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello. What is your name? Mirage the Illusionist: You will know me as Mirage the Illusionist, And you guys are? SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm SpongeBob SquarePants, And this is my pet snail, Gary. Gary the Snail: (meows hello) Patrick Star: Hi, I'm Patrick Star. Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, Name's Sandy Cheeks. Squidward Tentacles: I'm Squidward Tentacles. Mr. Krabs: Ahoy, I'm Mr. Krabs. And I like money. Plankton: Plankton, Sheldon J. Plankton. And this is my computer wife, Karen. Karen: We're from Bikini Bottom. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Applejack: Howdy, I'm Applejack. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. Rarity: Hello, I'm Rarity Rainbow Dash: S'up, I'm Rainbow Dash. Spike: I'm Spike. Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. Starlight Glimmer: And I'm Starlight Glimmer. And so, Their friendship with Mirage the Illusionist became a new beginning. Meanwhile, Flim and Flam were going out of business for good. Flim: I tell ya, Flim. There's nothing we have left to remake our business. Flam: (spotted something) Hello. What have we here? With that said, They discovered an old memory chip that was damaged long ago. Flam: Flim, My brother, Looks like our problem is solved. Flim: It's showtime! Soon, They found the technology to repair the damaged computer. Flim: Almost done. Flam: Bing! It's finally finished! With that said, Karen 2 has been reprogrammed. Karen 2: Greetings, I am Karen 2. How may I serve you? With that questioned, Flim and Flam came up with an evil plan. Back at the Castle of Friendship, Karen was looking around. Karen: Hmm. I wonder why is everything quiet. Just then, Flim and Flam snatched her away out of nowhere. Plankton: Oh no, Karen! So, He ran off to warn his friends. At the throne room, Plankton came in horror. Plankton: Guys! As everyone looked, They spotted him on the map. Fluttershy: What's wrong, Plankton? Plankton: It's Karen, She's taken by Flim and Flam! Rainbow Dash: You gotta be kidding me! Applejack: They just don't know when to quit, Do they? Sandy Cheeks: Guess not, AJ. We're gonna need help. And so, SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends find any help from any friend they can find in Equestria and Bikini Bottom. At last, Gilda, Trixie, Discord and Thorax volunteered to help. SpongeBob SquarePants: Gilda, Thorax, I'm very pleased to meet you two. Thorax: Nice to meet you too, SpongeBob. Gilda: Yeah, Same here. Trixie: So, What's going on, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's computer wife, Karen was captured by Flim and Flam, We need all the help we can get. Mirage the Illusionist: Maybe I can help, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Really, Mirage? You want to help us? Mirage the Illusionist: Yes. SpongeBob SquarePants: Glad to have you help us, And I think I have just the plan. As the plan was emotion, Mirage and Plankton came to save Karen. Karen: Huh, What's happening? Plankton: Karen! Karen: Plankton! Mirage the Illusionist: Need any help, Karen? Karen: Do I ever, Mirage. Mirage then cast a spell on Karen, Making her very very strong. Karen: Wow! I feel very, very strong. So, Karen and Karen 2 begin their fight. Karen 2: You wanna fight, Do you? Karen: Bring it on! As the fight goes on, Karen finally took down Karen 2 into a lot of pieces. Karen: Okay, Who's next!? Flim: What say now, Flam? Flam: Flim, Let's make like a banana and split! With that said, Flim and Flam retreated. Back at Twilight's Castle, Everyone was altogether safe and sound. Plankton: Thanks, Mirage. I owe you big time for this. Mirage the Illusionist: Happy to help, Plankton. Twilight Sparkle: We're glad to have you with us, Mirage. Sunset Shimmer: You're one of us now. Mirage the Illusionist: Thanks, Everypony. I'm truly honored. Karen: Well, That went well. Then, Twilight opened a banquet in Mirage's honor as she and her friends welcomed him to her kingdom. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225